Beyond Two Souls: Apocalypse
by navar1997
Summary: The day of the second black sun has finally arrived, will Jodie and Zoey be able to stop the end of the world or will they fail and lose everything? Fic where Jodie chose life and Zoey.


**A/N:** **I realize that there aren't many beyond two souls fanfics and those that do exist receive very little reads and reviews, however this is more for me than for reviews. However I will welcome reviews with a smile including ones with criticism. Let's begin.**

"Come on you two, time for dinner" Stan says to Jodie and Zoey, who are training in Zoey's bedroom.

The year is 2026, Zoey is 15 years old. They are training for the day Jodie had been dreaming about every night for many years, the day the government creates the second black sun.

Jodie has her twin brother, Aiden's, spirit attached to her, he is what gives her strength. Zoey doesn't have a spirit attached to her, but she has all the power that Aiden gives Jodie, and perhaps more, though Jodie can still beat her in a straight up fight.

"Coming," both of the girls say in unison.

They walk into the kitchen of the apartment they live in. Jimmy, Walter, and Stan are already sitting at the table eating, while Tuesday, as they all came to know her, was putting the finishing touches on dessert.

Tuesday always cooked, she was good at it, and she loved to do it, which was fine as far as everyone else was concerned, because they all hated to do it, and most of them, with the exception of Walter sucked at it too.

Jodie and Zoey sat down at the table next to each other while Jodie served herself mashed potatoes and Zoey served herself some broccoli with cheese.

"So, Zoey how was your day?" Tuesday asked her daughter.

"Nothing different mom, everything went just fine"

"So, how's training coming?" Walter asked.

"Zoey did well today, she almost beat me in a brawl, but I was able to turn the tide at the last minute. I could almost say we were ready, but the truth is, I don't think that anyone could be ready for the possible end of the world even with supernatural powers," Jodie said.

"Yeah, I feel ya," Jimmy said.

Everyone here knew what was coming when the black sun was to come; they all had seen the vision of the future that haunted Jodie's dreams every night. As ironic as it seems, the same conversation happened pretty much every night at the table, someone would ask about training and something about the black sun or the future would always come up.

They all came to know about seven years ago when Jodie had everyone at the table one night join hands as she passed spiritual energy through the circle, which allowed all of them to see it.

Tuesday resented the fact that her daughter never got to be a kid anymore because of all this training, but managed to keep it to herself, because she knew that if Zoey didn't train then the world would cease to exist.

After they all finished dinner, they had a little bit of free time to themselves while each of them waited for their turn to prepare for bed. The apartment was small and only had two bathrooms, one full and one half; there were also only two bedrooms, so they had pull-out bed in the living room couch, Jimmy slept there. Stan, Jodie, and Walter shared one of the bedrooms, there was one bunk bed in it so the three of them took turns sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. Tuesday and Zoey shared the second bedroom in the apartment.

Soon everyone was in bed and asleep, with the exception of Jodie, she lay in bed dreading the thought of closing her eyes. In truth she hadn't been having the same dream for the past few nights, and though the dream she normally had was terrifying, the dream she was currently having was even worse. She had decided not to show the others quite yet, because she didn't want to cause a panic, but she knew time was running out, and fast, she would need to tell them tomorrow.

Eventually her efforts to stay awake proved fruitless. As she fell into deep slumber once again she found herself in a huge white room, larger than any room she had ever been in before, even the one with the black sun. As she stood there a robotic voice came on the intercom in the room "Containment field at one-hundred percent power, safety activated, containment field is under lockdown and cannot be shut down without security override code. Activation in t-minus ten seconds. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Black Sun Model two point eight is now online."

As the voice finished that statement, two identical, metal rods with wires connecting them came out of the floor. Between them what began as a small distortion of the light, quickly grew out, stretching fully between the two large poles now. The light distortion almost instantly shifted to what looked like a black hole with a large light surrounding it between the rods.

Jodie could hear a voice in the background "Yes, we did it! The Black Sun Model 2.8 was a complete success!" This voice was followed by many other cries for celebration.

The celebration was short lived though, as the rods began to spark out of control and the portal began to increasingly look unstable. "Everyone duck, she's gonna blow!" Another voice shouted, but the explosion that would mark the failure of another model never came, instead something much worse happened. The blackness began to start expanding, and soon it swallowed both the rods and the control panel that could shut it down.

The dream cut off there as it always did for the past few days, and she found herself once again in the small apartment. Today's the day, it has to be today, I can't postpone telling them any longer she told herself. She got up and got ready for the day as always, but today was a Saturday so they all would sit and eat breakfast together.

As one by one the group gathered round the table pouring themselves bowls of cereal or microwaving a bowl of oatmeal, she sat in wait, hardly touching the frosted flakes in the bowl in front of her.

As Jimmy, the last of them to arrive at the table, sat down, Jodie looked up at them all having second thoughts about her decision, but she knew she had to do it.

She began with, "guys something happened last night that you all need to know about," she paused and watched them all give their attention to her. "Well… umm, that day that we all have feared of for years now… well… I think it is coming, soon. Very soon."

"What makes you say that Jodie?" Walter asked her.

"I had a different dream last night, in fact I've been having this dream for a few days now, but I just needed to be sure that it wasn't just a coincidence, so I waited to show you until now so I wouldn't cause a panic for nothing."

"Do you want us to join hands?" Stan asked.

"Yes," Jodie said.

The group joined hands and Jodie began transferring the images she saw last night in her dream to the others. The time flew by and what was actually three hours seemed like minutes.

The group shook out of their trances and looked at Jodie in horror.

"So it's finally begun," Zoey said, now poking at her long since soggy cereal.


End file.
